DESCRIPTION: "CATI (Computer Aided Telephone Interviewing) has become a primary means of obtaining quality epidemiological data. Its use has been steadily increasing and now it is a major technology in use by almost every NIH Institute. Although CATI has been used for many years, its implementation has not kept up with technological developments in computers. Currently available CATI software products are deficient in features, inflexible, difficult to learn to use and have copious problems. Modern computer technology has the potential to satisfy the growing need for an improved product. NERI is ideally suited to develop it since it is a technologically advanced organization with years of experience in conducting Nationwide CATI based studies. In Phase I the investigators will identify approaches that can be used to develop this software; justify and choose an approach; create requirements and design specifications for the tool; develop a prototype; and produce a detailed project plan for implementation. In Phase II, they will develop, test and evaluate the CATI software tool. "This product has applications in over 3000 U.S. companies engaged in public opinion and market research."